The love that growsbetween imperfection
by LibbyRose
Summary: What if Beatrice and Tobias where the same age? Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own these characters, Veronica Roth does..
1. chapter 1

_I wanted to know what it would be like if Beatrice and Tobias were the same age and knew each other from Abnegation. Ive read alot of fanfics like this before, but it is rare to find one that meets my wants. So i decided to write one for all of you who understand my delima._

 **Beatrice** **10 years old**

I look up from the apples i was picking in the amity gardens, when i heard a snap in the trees. I see a small flash of grey. I laugh. There is only one person who would try to sneak up on me in Abnegation.

"Tobias! Stop spying on me and help me pick these apples!" i said through my fit of giggles. Toby pokes his head through the bushes with a silly grin.

"How did you know it was me?" he said.

"How wouldnt i know it was you?" i said amused. "You are not very stealthy." He huffed pretending to be stumped.

"Well how can i argue with that? " He said sarcastically, as he looked around before throwing his arm around my shoulders.

Now i know you must be wondering what in the world i am in Amity, when i am Abnegation. Me and Toby volunteered to pick food for the factionless today. We have know each other practically from the womb. Tobias's mom had him a month before my mom had me and we happened to be neighbors. We grew up together. We took our first steps together, even if it did happen at completely different times. We said our first words together. When Toby's mama died i was with him. He cried in my arms for hours. Later, i found out his father was beating him. I just held him, as he would hold me, whenever i was having a bad day. I often sat there feeling helpless and cried as i held him to me. I clean up his cuts and bruses. While, i love my family, i do not love Abnegation enough to stay here. I can not stay and nither can Toby. I cannot let that sick thing that calls himself Toby's father stay in Toby's life. I need to get him out of here, i need to get us out of here.

"Toby" i said suddenly turning to him making his arm fall from my sholders.

"We need to talk about something, in our place." i said. He looked at me confused, but nodded instead of saying anything.

We walk to our tree. We come to amity as often as we can so we can get a small sence of freedom. Our tree is on the far side of the gardens, behind a bunch of bushes. It does not have any fruit, but has the most beautiful flowers. Nobody comes here anymore. I am not even sure if anyone knows that it is here. We would not have found it if we were not playing in the bushes.

"What is wrong B?" He said concerned.

"Toby, where are we going to go?" i said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, Where are we going to go when we turn 16. We cant stay in Abnegation Toby!" i say. Realizeation dawned on his face and he began to think.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" he said. "Where ever you go, i will go."

"No Toby! We need to chose together! I will chose and you will chose. Lets talk about our option and rule them out." i said.

"But what if we want different things.. i cant lose you B." he said sadly.

"Dont worry T. We will figure this out... Now, we already have Abnegation ruled out..." i say.

"I there is no way in dancing turtles that i am going to Erudite. You?" he said making me giggle as i laid my head down in his lap.

"No! i dont ever want to go there!" i said.

"If it was not for the fact that amity put stuff in their bread to make them loopy, i would stay here. But at the same time, they are just TOO happy.. You know? It is kind of annoying... so that is a no for amity." i said.

He shook his head. "They are exteamly annoying and alittle to happy.. and the bread.. But i love the way they make decidions, B. There is something amazing about it you know?" he said.

"But the question is do ya wanna come and stay here for the rest of your life, not do ya like the congress..." i say.

"No.. Goodness, No.. i can not stay with them for the rest of my life." he said. I nod.

"Candor?" i asked. I really hope he says no. I can not go to Candor. The whole world knows i would be kicked out the very next day if i chose candor, and i would rather be dead than factionless. He quickly shook his head.

"No!" he said. "You?"

"Toby, me and you both know i would not survive a day in candor! I do not even know why you asked me!" I said faking being hurt and offended. He laughed.

"B, that means we have to chose Dauntless." he said.

"Do you wanna go there?" i asked.

"Do you?" he said in reply.

"Yes, Toby i wanna go there so bad. I wanna be free Toby. I wanna run and jump and scream at the to of my lungs without getting in trouble." i said looking up into his deep blue eyes. He looked realived and was smiling.

"Yes B! i wanna go there too! I wanna go for the same reasons except i also just wanna be by your side forever B." He said happily. I smiled, feeling as if the weight of the sky had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"We need to find a way to train." He said.

" Lets look for places later, when we get back home, ok?.. We should be getting back to the gardens now." i said lifting my headfrom his lap.

"Ok!... Race you there!" He said already running. _Cheater!_ i thought as i ran to catch back up with him.


	2. chapter 2

Ok, so just so this is not so confusing here is a quick recap. *Beatrice and Tobias decide witch faction they want to be in when they grow up. They decide that they need to find a place to train*

 **TOBIAS**

I walk Beatrice home after we finished picking fruit at the Amity gardens. I am elated that we are going to be together at a different faction, much less one that we both wanted to go to in the first place.

I know a place where the Dauntless train, but i dont know if we can use it. I will check it out later. The only reason i did not tell Beatrice was because i did not want to get her hopes up.

I walk into my house, and began to quickly prepare dinner while occasionally alternating between cleaning. Marcus would be mad if i messed something up. He has a meeting with a couple of other Abnegation people here tonight. I made sure everything was perfect before he got home. I scarf down a small piece of chicken and somegreen beans. A trail of burning hot went down my throat.

I feel a pang of fear shoot through me as the door opens. He comes in looking around the house as i began to hastily finish up the food. He nods, making me sigh in relief, only for me to tense back up as he askes "What did you do today?"

"I picked fruit for the factionless, sir" i said.

"Is that all?" he askes

"Yes, sir" i said. I cannot tell him about my talk with Beatrice or about the time we spent looking around for secluded places.

"Do not lie to me, boy. That is strike one. Now tell me, is that all you did today?" He said.

"Well i walked Ms.Prior home, because i wanted to make sure she got home safely, sir." i said, already shaking in fear. He looked pleased at this.

"That is strike two, boy." he said, seemingly happy with this.

Then the there is a gental nocking at the door. He gives me the look.

I run up the stairs as fast as i can. As soon as i get in my room, i sit on my bed and sigh in relief. I thank the Abnegation, that they were coming over. I look at my window, that gives me a perfect view of Beatrice's room and realize that the tree in between our houses are connected.

I realize that it is perfect for climbing. Maybe this could be how we left for training. Now how can we go about this? We cant go in the morning because it would be suspicious, we cant go in the evening because we have volunteer work and it would be suspicious if we showed up sweating, And we cant go during dinner because all of Beatice's family would be home... Maybe we could go at night! Maybe we could take a nap before we workout and then when we get back, we can sleep for the rest of the night! Perfect! But what time is the best and how will we get training stuff?

I open my window and test out the tree. It really is perfect. I climb over to Beatice's window and climb in her window. She always kept it open because she said she likes the natural smell from outside and the breeze it brought when she was to hot.

I sit on her bed and am surounded by her smell. It is so relaxing. I curl up on her bed and close my eyes, trying to figure out the rest of the details...

 **BEATRICE**

I found myself thinking about how we were going to be able to train. I wonder if we could use that tree that stretches between our yards. I bet we could. I wish Toby was here right now, then i could tell him my idea. I just remembered that when i was 8, i ran into two dauntless men who was walking to a place to train. I cant remember where he went but i remember him telling his companion that the new training center was finally done and that they could now train there. He told the man that they did not need to bring any of the stuff from the center. At the time i thought nothing of it. I just shrugged and kept moving along. I hope that stuff is still there. I need to talk to Toby about this!

After dinner i walk up to my room. When i go in there i gasp in shock. Toby is on my bed! I quickly close my door and walk over to him. I touch his forhead and his back worried. Why would he just come over and pass out on my bed? I sit down and pull his head in my lap, playing with his hair, thinking.

Eventually he wakes up and when he does he looks at me confused for a second before recognition dawns on his face.

"Toby, why are you here?" i ask. He quickly sits up exitedly and begans to tell me his plan.

"Wait! Wait!, Toby i was thinking the same thing with the tree and stuff! Maybe we should go about an hour after the Abnegetion curfew! It is perfect! No one will see us cuz they are all sleep!.. i also wanted to tell you that i know a place where we might be able to train, but i forgot where it was.. all i know is that it is not too far from here." i said excitedly.

"Ok! let's go tommorow night around 11 ok?!" he said.

"Yes, ok!.. Now go back home and go to bed Toby.. You gonna need some rest, tommorow is gonna be a long day." i said.

Then i leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheak. He returned it and said "Ok, B! See ya tommorow!" i laid down trying to clear my mind. Goodness knows i have thought enough for the day.


	3. chapter 3

_Two years later_

 ** _BEATRICE_** It has been the same cycle for two years. We found the training room about a week after we started looking. Luckly all of the stuff was there. There were guns, knives, punching bags, treadmills, and training clothes.

The first few weeks of working out was horrible. We were always so sore and it made it kind of hard to actually get out of bed, but we pushed through. We did not know how to use the knives or guns, so one day when we had the chance to volunteer, we volunteered to deliver food to dauntless. Hardly anyone volunteered to actually go there, because they were all so crazy.

We ran off looking for a training room. Once we found it we watched them train, taking mental notes of there skills. But then we got caught by another Volunteer who had been looking for us.

Me and Tobias acted innocent and said we got lost and did not want to be selfish and interrupt them. This not only hit the spot, but it was very believable concidering that we were so little and this place was so big. The volunteer just nodded, looks of sympathy on her face.

Me and Tobias did not go back because the chances of us getting caught were really good and it would be suspisious if we did. Now, we just teach ourselves.

I look at the clock and click my silent alarm on for 11. I get up and go down for dinner, it was Calebs turn tonight to cook dinner and insisted that i go and relax in my room.

After dinner and talking about our day in the living room, i go up to my room to 'Prepare' myself for bed. At about 9, i hear rustling at my window.

I get up and my eyes widen as i see Tobias struggling to get inside. I see blood on his back. I hurry up and gently began to pull him in. I get my medicine bag and he lays out on my bed without a word. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"Oh, toby!" I cry out as i began to treat him. He began to groan in pain, making me sob outloud.

"shhhh. Its ok, B. Im sorry, for always interrupting your res-" i cut him off.

"No! Dont ever be sorry for interrupting my sleep! And this is not ok!" i cry out. He was silently crying. I hold him in my arms crying in dispair. Oh, Toby! Why?

 **NATALIE** I was cleaning the dishes while i talked to Andrew quietly, not wanting to disturb the kid's sleep. He had a horrid day, the Erudite were making jabbs at Marcus and it made him both sad and mad. I wish they would stop. I hate seeing Andrew like this.

That is when i realize that Andrew had stopped talking. He was standing completely still. "Whats wrong?" i ask, confused.

"Shh. Listen." he said. I listen for a moment and that is when i hear talking upstairs. I look at Andrew and he nods. We began to quietly walk up the stairs and to my alarm i heard sobbing.

It is Beatrice. Her door is cracked. I crack it open just a little bit more, so that Andrew could see too. When i saw what was inside i gasped.

It was Tobias. He was laid out on his stomach on her bed. He had dozens of marks all over his skin, raw and bleeding and if you look closer you could see, some heeled ones underlaying them.

"Oh, Toby!" Beatrice cries out as she hastily begans to clean and wrap him up in bandages. He was softly groaning in pain. She began to sob, even harder when he did.

"shhhh. Its ok, B. Im sorry for always interruping your res-" Beatrice cut him off.

"No! Dont ever be sorry for interrupting my sleep! And this is not ok!" She said crying, while holding him as close to her as possible.

"Toby, we have to stop him.. I am scared for you and i feel helpless. I hate seeing you in pain." she croaked out through her tears. I felt tears in my own eyes as i watched.

"B, you are not helpless. Do you know how much you help me make it through the day? I am just glad you are here and dont treat me like a kicked puppy or something. You know i hate to be pitied." he said, with his eyes closed.

"Toby, you know i would do anything for you. I love you so much, Toby! I know what happens when you go home, but you are no kicked puppy. You are one of the most bravest people i know!" she said.

"Good because i cant lose you. I love you too, Beatrice." He said trying to stay awake. She got up and went to her drawer. She pulled out a really big shirt and began to help him in it.

"Go to sleep, Tobias. I will make sure you get up in time so that no one catches us." she said gentally.

"No... No. You need to rest" He said still trying to stay awake, stubbornly. She looked at him for a minute before doing something to her alarm and laying down. She snuggles into his side, before quickly drifting off to sleep. I just stare in shock. I look at Andrew, who was just as shocked as i was. I closed her door, softly and walked to Caleb's. I opened his door and looke in his room. He was fast asleep and was snoring softly.

I walk in my room and sit on the bed. Andrew comes and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"What are we going to do Andrew?" i ask.


	4. chapter 4

_I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to update today! I had a really busy day! Thank you for your patience! Well, without further adu, i give you chapter 4!_

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **BEATRICE**

I wake up at 4 by the silent alarm i set yeaterday. The Abnegation usually get up at about 5:30 or 6. I look at Toby and find my heart speeding up. I feel that feeling that i often get when i look at him. I dont know why i react to him that way, ive know him forever.

I look at his beautiful face as he sleeps, peacefully. He looks so much younger. I gentally run my fingers through his wild dark locks, feeling a small spark when i touch him. He sighed softly.

I really did not want to wake him, but i had to so we did not get caught.

"Toby" I whispered softly. "Toby, you have to wake up. Im sorry."

His eyes fluttered a couple of times before he opened them. He just looks at me quietly. He nods. I tell him to fip all of the way over so i can reclean and rewrap his wounds. When i finish i kiss his forhead and send him on his way home.

I decide that i can not go back to sleep, so i go downstairs and began to prepare breakfast. My dad was the first to come down the stairs. He smiled and came and gave me a hug, but i could see concern behind his eyes. He asked if i needed help but i said no thank you. I really just wanted to thing to myself.

I think about Toby. His smell, his smile, his past, his everything. I love it all. I love him. I think i am in love with him. I wish that he loved me the sameway. I turn around to set the table and much to my suprise it already is set. My mother and Caleb were down here too. How did i not knowdice that?

"Beatrice are you ok?" My mom said and dad threw her a look. I nodded quickly.

We volunteered for the amity gardens again today. As soon as we get there me and Tobias goes to our spot. I sit down against the tree and Toby puts his head in my lap. He lays out on his stomach, careful not to jostle his back. I reach out behind me, into a little hole and grab our special aid kit. I began to slowly clean his wounds and put special cream on it, made by the Erudite, to help it heal faster. He sighs as the cream cools his raw hot, bisstering skin.

After i finish, we just lay there. I find myself playing in his dark locks. When i look down i see that he has fallen asleep. I feel the admiration, love, and gratitude just bang down on me.

I held him closer to me and lay my head on his. "Oh, Toby! you are so beautiful and i love you so much everyday! How did i become so lucky as to have you?" i wisper. Tears in my eyes. I softly kiss his head once and i let go so that i would not wake him up.

I pick him up out of my lap and lay his head on the blanket. I crawl down beside him and snuggle into his side. I feel warmth invelope me. I just look up at the endless sky, not thinking about anything in particular.

When i look at Toby, i see him looking at me. I give him a small smile and role over.

"What?" i ask.

"Nothing, it's just i was thinking about how beautuful you look." he said blushing.

"Oh." i said blushing too.

He sat up and wrapped his arm around me. I lean into his side. I find myself sad. I wish that he loved me as i do him. The love that i feel for him sometimes is almost painful.

"What is wrong, B?" he asks

"Nothing." i lie.

He shifts slightly and pulls me in his lap. He looks down at me, concern on his face.

"B, i can see it on your face and your body language. Something is wrong." he says.

"No. im really fine." i lie again. I feel guilt for lieing to him, but i am scared of what he would do if i told him. Would he respond back positive? or think i am delusional? would he-

"B, you know you can tell me anything right?" he said looking slightly hurt.

"I know, but im afraid that you will hate me after." i said tears in my eyes.

"Hate you?! i could never hate you, B! You are my best friend, my life, my smile, my joy, and without you i would be nothing but an abused boy. I love you so much, that it hurts sometimes!" he said, passionately.

"But Toby i dont just love you! Im in love with you!" I cry out. Boom. And that is how my life ends, i think. But as i look up, i see relief on his face.

"Oh, B! Im in love with you too! I was scared too. I thought you would look at me crazy and leave me or something!" he said, a tear in his eyes.

"No, i would never." i whispered. I felt that weird feeling in my stomach intensify as i gazed into his loving eyes. I put my hands on the side of his face and lean forward. He leans the rest of the way and kisses me. We both blushed, slightly.

All of those days were i daydreamed about this could never compare to this one moment. Its like everything stopped. It is like the world just all of a sudden stood still. And i love it. His lip is soft and warm. His natural scent is intoxicating me and then the kiss is over.

We dont move yet, our faces are so close that our noses are touching. We just stare into each others eyes. I kiss him one more time, before saying sadly.

"We have to head back now." He nods and gets up effortlessly. He helps me up and we go home. He walks me home. Neither one of us are talking. We are just smiling. I feel like i am on a cloud. Im so happy, i feel like i could burst. I look at him and as if feeling my stare, he looks at me.

"Come over for dinner tonight. I dont want him to ruin this perfect day, our day." i said quietly.

He looked at me for a moment and says

"Ok!"

When we walk in, we see my father, mother, and.. No. I feel myself tense up. Marcus. That.. that.. I can not even think of a bad enough word for him. I feel pure fury at just the sight of him. I look at Toby and see that he is in a mix between fear and supprise. His eyes flit to mine for a moment, but i got the message. Then he covers it up, with his blank look.

I look up at Marcus and cover up my feelings. I give him a sweet smile.

"Hello, Marcus. It is good to see you today" **NOT!**

He gives me that creepy smile and i shiver involunteerily.

"Hello, Beatrice. Tobias!" he said as

if he was happy to see us. Toby, shivered at the sound of his name. I grabbed his arm and gentally squeezed it. When he flexted before relaxing slightly, i know he got the message. I let go, hoping nobody saw that. He gives a small, but fake, smile. It would almost be believable had his eyes not been so tense.

"Hello, father." he looks at mom and dad.

"Hello, Mrs, and Ms, Prior" he said, just as the door opened and Caleb came in. He looked suprised at the visitors, but still smiled.

"Hello, Tobias and Mr. Eaton!" He said, not picking up the tense atmosphere.

"I am going to go finish dinner." i said, trying to find an out for Toby. He seemed to sigh in relief.

"Do you need any help?" he said.

"Yes, i would love some help." i said. Caleb shot me a look of disbelief. I never accepted help.

"What would you like me to help you with?" he asks.

"Can you get the table ready, please?" I say and he nods. We got to work. While we were doing that, silently we were communicating. This is our conversaition by looks.

Look in the eyes _Im so sorry!_

look back and hold _No! Its ok! You did not know stop blaming yourself_.

I nod. _ok_

Gaze _You know i love you right?_

I smile and gaze back at him quickly _Yes! I love you too._

We both are now wearing big goofy smiles.

Challenge gaze _Lets play a game_

Arch eyebrow _Which one_?

I buck my eyes. _The silly game!_

Look of playfull determination. _Im gonna win this time!_

Toby wiggles his eyebrows it hard not to laugh. It looks so rediculous on him!

He smiles in victory.

I place the fork upside down as if i am not paying attention and he smirks.

He looks at me saying _Is that all youve got?!_ He chuckled. When he realized what he just did, his eyes got wide. I giggle, unable to keep it in. I try not to think about it, but when i think about not thinking about it i giggle more.

Oh Toby! How am i supposed to stay serious, you goof! What will i do with you?! I look at my Toby and if possible, i smile even harder.


	5. chapter 5

**The day before the choosing saramony. After the Apitude test.** **Tobias** Im a freak! How could Tris ever love me now!

Today we had Aptitude tests and when i was done, she *Tori* was looking at me in shock. I have three Aptitudes. I am divergent. I have Erudide, Dauntless, and Abnegation.

I ran, i ran all of the way to our training room, because it was much closer to me than our tree. I curl into a ball in the corner as a sob breaks out. Am i a monster, like Marcus? Why is being Divergent so dangerous?

I hear the sounds of small footsteps. Beatrice. I look up through my tears at her and she looks back at me in concern. She looks like she had been crying too.

"What is wrong Toby?" she asks, her voice hoarse.

"I am a freak." i choke out.

"I am too Toby." she says sadly. I pull her into my lap. She leans her head back on my shoulder and snuggles into my neck.

"What did you get, my love?" i ask, knowing that she loves to be called **my** love.

"They were inconclusive. Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. I am Divergent." she whispers.

"Good," I say, relaxing after recovering from my shock. " because i got the exact same thing as you. Mine was inconclusive just like yours.." She looks at me with tears in her eyes and sniffs.

"Trying to be like me forever, Toby?" she teases. I laugh.

"No, you are trying to be like me! I went through the test first!" i said dramatically, making her giggle. We talk, laugh, and ocassionally kiss, for a while until it is time for us to go back home.

I get up, pulling B with me.

"You wanna train tonight?" B asks.

I shook my head.

"No, we will be ok tonight. We are already too musculin and in shape to look like Abnegations. Lets just stay in and relax." i say. That is all i want to do today. This will be the last time i will be an Abnegation and i want nothing, but to spend my time with my girlfriend.

I walk her home and reluctantly go to my house. I quickly make dinner and scarf down my food. I run up the stairs and close my door. I grab my chair and put it in front of the door, but leaning back so that the door nob cant even move. I grab everything that i needed for the next day and goes to Beatrice's room. After i put up my stuff, i go back and close my window and lock it.

I had not gotten not one beating this whole week, by avoiding him and that chair. I know it might sound a little weird, but thank goodness for chairs!

I sit on the bed in B's room drawing a picture, as i wait on her. I had gotten considerably good at drawing, as seeing my abilies to pay attention to details.

I get so lost in my drawing that i did not even notice someone had entered the room. I jump up, when i look up. I would have fallen off of the bed hard if i had not reacted quickly and flipped, so that i was on my feet. I grow wide eyed.

It is Beatrice's mom and dad. Eventhough she looks worried and scared, she giggles.

"Nice reflexes." She said. I shrug. She comes over and sits on the bed.

She gave me **the look** : _They know!_

I furrow my eyebrows: _How?_

Shrug and panic look: _I dont know. what are we going to do!?_

That candor look: _I think we should come clean, about everything. I just dont wanna pressure you.. is it ok if we told them all of it?_

Reassuring smile: _If you wish, my love. Dont get your underwear in a twist._

I laugh and give her a pointed look: _Yes.. that would be really bad.. You got me this time._

She smiles in victory: _Na, Na, Na boo boo! You always lose._

Afronted: _i do not!_ Casual amusment: _Sure, you dont.. sure._

"Hello Mrs. and Ms. Prior." I said, as if our conversation did not happen. But they saw it. They must have been watching very closly. Most people just think either we cant decide what to feel or are just making weird faces. We started this when we were 8, so we have mastered it and can have a shorter nonverbal conversation than if we went verbal.

"Tobias." Mr. Prior sighs, a look of regret on his face.

"Im sorry for intruding, sir.. I can leave?" I said walking toward the window. He looked confused.

"What are you doing? You are two stories up, son! Are you crazy?!" he said, obviously alarmed. Tris watches from the bed. Mrs. Prior grabs Tris's chair and sits next to her bed.

"I do this all of the time." i said confused. Dont they know they have a tree right outside of this window?

He shook his head.

"Sit down ,son." he says, recovering from his shock. I sit down next to B. I cant help but feel nervous. She smiles at me, in reasurance. I look at Mr. and Mrs Prior , waiting for them to began.

"Tobias, we know about your father. We know you have been coming here for atleast 2 years. We wanted to apologise. We knew and yet we could do nothing. We filed reports, tried to adopt you, and so many other things. We have been trying everydday for the last 2 years. Only we did not get you involved. To get your hopes up would have been so selfish and i feel terrible." Mrs. Prior says.

"We know that Beatrice has been helping you and we know that you love each other deeply. We want you to know that we know you wont stay. We know that one wont go without the other, but we also know that neither of you will stay here. Know that whatever you chose we both support you. Know we will always love you both." Mr. Prior says. They love me. The only one who had ever said they had loved me was Tris. My breath catches. I feel the tears in my eyes and my throat feels like it has a bowling ball in it. Tris begans to cry softly.

As if instinct, i immediantly wrap my arms around her. I see Mrs. Prior smile and Mr. Prior look at us in shock. She burries her face in my chest. Then she looks back up.

"Oh, mom, daddy! You dont know how much this means to me!" she cries out.

"It means so much to me too." i choke out.

"If you dont mind me asking, Where will you go?" Mrs.Prior asks. Me and Tris looks at each other. I nod.

"Dauntless." we both say at the same time.

"I knew it...I heard that they have a new initiation. You should be careful." Mrs.Prior says, nodding.

"Mrs. Prior we will do fine." i say.

"Mom," She says, with a smile. " You can call me mom."

"And you can call me dad, if that is what you prefer." Mr.Prior, aka Dad, says.

"Now, can you show me what you know?" Mom says.


	6. chapter 6

_I have decided to do two chapters today! Hope you like it.. Please review. Thank you!_

 **The same day**

 **Beatrice**

We decide to wait until 10 to go to the training center. Right now me and Toby are sitting on the porch, waiting for mom and dad to finish getting ready. I look at Toby and see him in deep thought. Aww!! He looks so handsome! His eyebrows are scrunched up like they do when he is thinking. I reach over a squeaze his hand.

"A penny for your thoughts, my love?" i ask him. He looks at me for a moment, coming out of his revere and then smiles.

"I want to go back to our tree one more time before we leave." He says. "Do you think you want to ,love?"

"Oh Toby! Of course i want to go back to our tree. Do you think we can go tomorrow?" i ask.

"Well the saramony starts after lunch. If we get up at 5 and get there at 6, then we can stay there at a max of about 5 hours and still have time to go home and take showers." He says, thinking.

"I would love that! Toby, do you think that maybe we can have another tree when we get to Dauntless?" I see a small flash of concern on his face and know what he is thinking. "I mean, so we can go there and make new memories. It is not to Replace our other one. I love our tree, it is just-" He cuts me off.

"Relax love! I knew what you were saying, i just dont know if the Dauntless have any resorted/peaceful places. Our tree is deserted, yet the most beautiful. Nobody in abnegation or amity is adventurous enough to find it. The dauntless are dangerously adventurious. What if they are all taken? I know i would not like it if someone just came and stole our special place." he says. I nod, in understanding.

" We will find one, i know we will." i say, positively. He chuckles.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." i say back.

I kiss him and he happily returns the kiss. It is slow, sweet, and loving. A throat clears. We break away both of us blushing. I look up to see my dad looking akward and blushing himself. Mom is smiling.

We get up, still blushing and began to walk, toward our training place. It usually takes us 8 minutes to get there, but i have a feeling it will take a little longer today.

"Can we ask you guys some questions, if you dont mind." dad says. Toby looks at me, right as i look at him. I shrug. He nods.

"Ask away." Toby says.

"How long have you two been together?" mom asks.

"For 2 years" i answer. My dad looks alarmed.

"Have you two-?.. umm... you know.. done it?..." Dad asks, flustered. I look at Toby, confused. He returns the look. Why is dad so flustered? What in candor, is he talking about? Dad took a deep breath.

"Have you two went through the reproduction process?" He asks, akward. I blush as i realize what he is asking.

"No!" I say, alarmed.

"We have not gone as far as kissing." An embarrassed Toby says, truthfully.

"We want to wait until marrage.." My dad slumps in relief.

"What is this special tree that you two were talking about?" my mom asks.

"It is this special place that we found when we were 8. We want to keep that to ourselves, though.." i say. she nods, understanding the importance of our place.

We arrive at our training place faster than i thought. When we get there, me and Toby immediantly go to the knives. I quickly get lost in my throwing and start to do my own thing. I giggle, as i began to make a B.

I began to try to do a complex of tricks, always hitting the bulls eye, while occasionnally giggleing. I stop when i hear Toby laugh. I look at him and see that he had stopped and was looking at me amused. I looked at alll of his board and they all had bulls eyes too.

"Having fun, B?" He teases.

"Yes! I have been practicing that last move for days! Did you see it?!" i ask excited. He laughs again.

"Yes. You were amazing. Are you going to continue or are you ready to move on?" He asks, bringing me all of the way back to the present. I look at my parents, to see both of them shocked.

"Sorry, i got a bit distracted." I say, embarrassed.

"Beatrice." My dad says. I heard amazment, awe, and pride in his voice. I nearly break down in tears when i hear it.

"That was amazing." My mother finishes in awe. I smile.

"Thank you." i say.

We show them how well we can shoot guns and fight. Even though, when me and Toby were fighting we went extremely easy on each other, we did not want mom and dad to see anything to bad. Dad had still flinched when i punched Toby, though.

We got home at 12. I said goodnight to my parents and took Toby upstairs with me. I pull him beside me and snuggle into him.

"I love you so much Tobias. Know that i will always love you, no matter what." I said, passionantly. I grab his face and began to pepper kisses all over his face before gently kissing his lips. He pulls away for a second and says

"I love you too Beatrice. You are my best friend, my girlfriend, my love, my life. I thank you for every single thing that you have done for me. Thank you so much. I can not wait to start our new life in dauntless." He says, returning the peppered kisses all over my face. I smile.

We kiss passionatly for awhile before going to bed.

"Good night, my love." I hear Toby say as i drift off to sleep, wrapped tightly in his arms.


	7. chapter 7

_The choosing ceremony is today! Yay! Enjoy!_

 _ **THE NEXT DA** **Y**_

 ** _TOBIAS_**

I wake up to B's silent alarm. I look down at Tris. She has a small smile on her peacefull face. She has her head on my chest, one hand by her hand and the other is craddled to her chest.

For the first time in my life i feel complete. I have a mom and a dad, who loves me, i am in love and have a beautifull girlfriend who loves me too, i have avoided Marcus for a whole week, no beatings, and i am about to start a new life. Everything is perfect.

I hug B as close as i can, relishing in her presence. I hate to have to wake her up, but i know how bad she wants to see our tree one last time. To be honest, i really want to, too. I sigh.

"Time to wake up, my love." I say kissing her cheaks. She groans, softly.

"The sun is not up, so why am i?" she asks. I laugh.

"Dont you want to go to our tree? If you want we can take a nap there?" i say. She opens up her eyes quickly. I can see them laced with excitement. She nods and begans to get ready. I get my stuff and get ready too, faced away from her.

"Are you done?" she asks quietly.

"Yes." i say, turning around. She turns around and smiles at me. I give her a quick kiss before we quietly go down the stairs. We quickly cook breakfast and eat our share.

When we get to our tree, B's eyes just light up. She looks so beautiful. I smile, invoulunteerily.

We spend the next 5 hours laughing, talking, remesizing about our good old days, kissing, looking at clouds, and just cherishing each other. This is my life. I smile, looking at the clouds happily.

When it is time to go we are sad to say goodbye to our place, but are excited for what is about to happen.

We go back home (Beatrice's house) and refresh.We meet mom, dad, and a supprised Caleb downstairs. We go on the bus to the ceremony.

When we get there i tence as i see Marcus. He looks at me dead in my eyes. I see that look he gives me right before a beating. I glare at him. He wont do it in front of the whole faction much less all of the factions. I take my seat right beside Beatrice, while i look him in the eye.

I go up to the woman who would be calling our names and ask her if she could call Me and Beatrice up at the same time. She looks at us like we are crazy, but still nods.

We are supposed to be categorized alphabetically, but i forgo this rule. I sit on B's right, Dad sits on her left, Caleb sits on the other side of dad, and mom sits on the other side of me.

I sit there waiting for our names to be called. When Caleb's name gets called he goes up and puts his hand over the water. He chose Erudite. I dont feel shocked, considering that i have seen his room a couple of times when he was not in there. He had books everwhere. I know B does not feel shocked, as i told her when i saw it. I can see the shock on dad's face though. I feel kind of bad. The Erudite applaud for him.

When me and Beatrice's names are called, i realize that this is it. This is what we had been waiting for, almost all of our lives. I squeeze her hand once before getting up.

We go up and grab the knives given to us. When i try and cut my hand, i cut it deeper than i ment to. I let the blood build up and look at B. She smiles. We both put our hands over the hot coals and our blood sizzles as it hits them.

There was a silence before the Dauntless began to cheer and hoot. I put a band aid on my cut and walk over to my new faction. My new home.


	8. chapter 8

_So, so, so sorry it took me so long!!! I was extremely busy.._..

 **BEATRICE**

We are free. I look at Tobias for the rest of the saramony. He looks so happy, he has a small smile on his face, but it says so much. His eyes are excited and has the steady look of anticipation. He is so handsome! I lay my head on his shoulder.

When it is over and we began to leave i look over at my parents. They are both smiling at us. I look at Toby and see him looking at them too.

We use the stairs. I thought only Abnegation used the stairs. Oh, well! I shrug it off. It makes sence. As we run to the train the fresh breeze filling my sences. I sigh. I loved the natural smell of it.

I jump on the train with practiced ease. I see a little chubby Amity boy get left behind, because he was too slow. I hope the Amity will take him back or even the Abnegation. I look back for Toby and i dont see him. I furrow my eyes. Where is Toby?

"Looking for someone?" His amused voice came from beside me. I smiled and look at him, internally sighing with relief.

"Nope! I was just looking at the view." I lie. He laughs.

" Oh.. Because i saw you looking pretty worried there.." He teases. I roll my eyes. I was about to respond when i realized that nearly everyone was looking at us. One of the dauntless borns asked a question. He had olive skin, well built, and had brown eyes that looked like they usually carried mischief.

"How did you guys do that?" The boy asked. I look at him in confusion. What did we do?

"What?" I ask.

"You just got on the train like you are a dauntless born, but i know you were Abnegation." He said, still confused. I blush at all of the attention and look at Toby. He was blushing too.

"We practiced." Was all Toby said. I nodded. The dauntless born smirked a bit.

" Im Zeke by the way, you guys together?" Zeke asks.

"Yes. " We said at the same time. We laughed. "I am Tris by the way." I say, choosing that will be my name now.

"You can call me 'stiff'. I havent thought of what i want my name to be yet." Toby says thoughtfully. I smile.

"How about Sunshine! Im gonna start calling you Sunshine!" I say, in a extra girly voice knowing it would annoy him. He groaned.

"No. Definately NOT. This is why you dont get to pick any names." He said, amused. I pretend to be hurt.

"I thought the Abnegation do not date?" Said a Candor girl, in a form of more of a question. It was not snotty or even ment in a mean way, all i heard was curiosity."I am Christina."

" Not unless they decide they might want to get married," Many eyes widened at that "But we are a bit different." Toby says, amused at some of the reactions.

" How long have you guys been together?" Another boy asks. "Im Uriah, by the way." He says.

"Almost two years!" I say happily. Toby now had a big grin on his face.

" The day after tommorw it will officially be two years!" Toby says, now excited. He has this gleam in his eye. I look at him suspiciously.

"Toby, dont do anything crazy." I said.

"Define that, wont you." He said, too innocent.

"Out of the box, stupid, spoiling me, or going about your way." i said, exasperated.

"Fine. I guess, i wont do anything crazy. I promise to go within your demands." He said still grinning. I huff, knowing i could not sway him.

"Come on, now! It will be our first celebratory day in Dauntless! Dont huff at me." He looks at me pleadingly.

"Fine." I defiantly huff again loudly at him. He chuckles.

"Stubborn." He mumbles. I punch his arm.

He scowles as i laugh.

"So how long have you two actually known each other?" Christina asks, watching us amused.

"Since the womb. We are a month apart, but we have dont practically everything together." I answer. She looks at us supprised.

"TIME TO JUMP, INITIATES." A man interups us.


	9. chapter 9

**Tobias**

People began to jump. I feel a bubble of nervousness and fear in my stomch. We are pretty high. I look at B to see her looking at Christina. I know what she is thinking. I touch her shoulder, she looks at me.

I nod at her, looking her in the eyes. _Help her._

She smiles. I know she was going to jump with me for reasurance, but i will be ok.

I jump and run when i hit the ground to keep my balence. I look back. Tris has grabbed Christina's hand and i watch as Tris prepares them for the jump.

They jump together. B runs to keep her balence from the impact. Christina falls on the ground, losing her balence altogether. She begans to laugh. She will fit just fine with the dauntless, i decide.

B looks at me and i know that she has came to the same conclusion as me.

When Christina gets up, we go over to the other initiates.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" The man named Max says at the other end of the roof. He has deep creases in his dark skin and grey hair at his temples, and he stands on the edge like it is a sidewalk. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can not muster the will to jump off, you dont belong here. Our initiates have the privilage of going first."

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" An Erudite girl asks, alarmed. She has mousy brown hair and big lips. Her mouth is hanging open. Honstly, i do not know why she is supprised. I am shockingly calm. While, i do not prefer to jump off a ledge, i know i have B. I look at Tris.

"Yes." Max says, amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" She asks.

"Who knows?" He raises his eyebrows.

The dauntless born in front of us part for the initiates. Nobody looks eager to do it. I muster up all of my currage and grab B's hand. We walk over to the ledge. I feel panic wash over me as i look down. She squeazes my hand.

I close my eyes as we jump. I feel the air rush past me. I count the seconds until we hit something hard. I feel all of the air rush out of me and i gasp. I hear giggling. I look at Tris and she is the one giggling. I laugh at her antics. I look down to see what we are on. It is a net.

I quickly climb down and grab her hand to help her off of the net.

"Your names?" A woman thick black hair and peircings all over her face.

"Stiff" I say.

"Tris" B says.

"First jumpers Stiff and Tris!" The woman yells.

Then another body falls. It is Christina.

Finally, when everyone is down, the woman and another man leades the group. We go down a tunnel.

"I am Lauren. I will be the instuctor for the dauntless born. Since you have lived here all of your lives, i would hope you need no tour. Come with me." she says the them.

The man waits until she is gone before speaking.

"I am Amar. I will be your instructor initiates. I will be giving you a tour of the compound." He says walking backward.

"This is the pit-" Amar was cut off by Christina.

"The pit?" She laughs. Amar brushes it off and gives her a look. She quiets down. We look at the 'Pit' and i hear Tris gasp softly.

The pit is really the best name for it. It is basically an underground cavern. It is crowded with people, shops, other activites.

"Next is the Chasm. It is a reminder of a fine line between idiocy and bravery. Somebody has always jumped atleast once a year. It always happens." Amar says as we stop next to the chasm. I see many people take a step back and look at it wearly. Amar keeps walking.

"This will be you room." he said, as we went into a room with double bunked beds on each side of the room.

"Is this for the boys or the girls?" An erudite asks.

"Both." Amar anwsers. I can feel the whole room do a double take. Almost everbody looked unhappy about this. He shows us the bathroom. It has showers with half walls and so do the toilets. It is just enough for a small barrier, but i dont know how i would feel if i walked in on someone.

I am really not that unhappy about it all. This means i can be in the same room as B and i wont have trouble sneaking to her at night. I am not as happy about the bathroom situation, but it will have to do.

"I will come and show you to the dining hall when it is time. Enjoy!" He says with a grin as he walks out of the room. We change into the clothes given and when we are all done, everyone starts to choose bunks. B tuggs on my hand and pulls me to a bunk in the far corner.

"You can sleep on the bottom, i will sleep on the top so that you wont bump your head on the celing. I am so small, i dont think it will touch a hair on my head." She says, positively, already figuring it out. I laugh.

"Ok, love!" i say. Tris looks around, her eyes sparkling. "I know it is a bit soon, but are you happy now my love?" i ask, wanting to

hear her say it.

"Oh, Toby! I am so happy! I cant wait to really start our lives here." she cries out, throwing her arms around my neck. I hug her back, feeling a sense of accomplishment. She is happy, i am happy.

"Are you happy, Toby?" she asks, pulling away only enough to see my face. I nod and give her a small smile. She grins.

She pulls me down on the bed so that i am sitting right next to her. She holds my hand and leans her head on my shoulder. I just watch her as she closes her eyes

I did not realize that someone had come over, until a throat cleared.

"You two are so cute together." Christina says, looking excited for some reason. I look at her warily. Tris opens her eyes, curiously. "Tris you have to come shopping with me tommorw! We need some girl time!" Tris shrugs. A man behind her laughs.

"Calm down ,candor." he says. I look at him closely, he was a Erudite. I could tell by his stance and the way that he spoke.

"My name is Will." he says.

"Why arent you over there with your Erudite buddies?" Christina asks.

"First of all, we are tecncally in the same faction now. Second, Edward and Myra are together and i hate feeling like a third weal." he replies, looking at them. Christina rolles her eyes.

I look over at Myra and Edward and frown. They are kissing. _Why are they so public? i mean, i am all up for certain types of PDA, like hand holding..._

I know right.. It is a bit strange isnt it.." B says. I did not realize i had said that outloud. I looked away from them, blushing slightly. B is blushing all of the way. She is looking at the ground, trying to give them some privousy.

Christina and Will look at us amused.

"What?" i ask.

"Your abnegation is showing. It is ok for people to show a little affection in public. It is not like they are ripping the clothes off of each other." Christina says, grinning. I blush, probably looking like a fresh picked strawberry. Will looks slightly alarmed and disusted at the thought.

The door opens. I look toward it, expecting it to be Amar so that he could take us to dinner. I was right.

When we get there, the dauntless are everywhere. They hoot and clap for us. We sit at different tables, because it is so scattered and crowded.

Me, Tris, Christina, Will, and some other boy sit a a random table. It just happened to be that the boys that we were talking to earlier were sitting there too.

"TRIS! STIFF!" Zeke bellowes He wraps Tris in a bear hug. Tris looks so shocked that it was halarious. I laugh. Zeke gives me what he calls a 'Man hug' as Uriah, his twin hugs Tris.

When we finally sit down we are given these round circular things. I look at it warily. I sniff it. This better not be rabbit or somthing else very terrible. I know it is not chicken. I look at Tris, silently asking her if she knew what it was. She was poking at her's suspicously. I look at her amused. As if she feels my stare, she looks up.

 _What is this stuff?_ Her eyes ask, i shrug. I know how dangerously adventurus she can be so i grabbed my mistery food and was about to take a big bite before her to make sure it was safe. I try to quickly put it in my mouth, but she put her hand in front of my mouth. She looks alarmed.

"Toby! What in the Candor do you think you are doing?! Are you crazy?! You dont know what that is!" She says, furiously.

"What? I have to try it before you. Besides, whatever it is it cant be to bad if everyone is eating it." I say, slightly amused. She huffed, accepting that simple logic.

"Ok, but if you take a bite that big, you will choke.. I think will eat this mystery food first. I am a not a baby." I she said, boldly. I sigh.

"I knew you would say that." I huff. She suppresses a smile and gives me a challenging look. I knew my attemps would be futile if i tried, so i just jestered for her to pick up her mystery food. "On three."

"One.." She begans.

"Two.." I say.

"Three.." We say at the same time.

I take a bite. Mmmm. This is delicious. I look at B and see that she had only taken a small nibble out of the mystery food. I laugh.

"Wow! My girl is soooooo brave!" I tease her. She punches my arm. I scowl.

"That hurt." I complain. She rolls her eyes.

"My big baby! I am so sorry for poking your STIFF muscles. I really forgot you were STIFF from yesterday." She teases. I chuckle at her use of words

"Oh. Your just peanut butter and jealous!" I tease back.

"You wish! I am happy with my 6 pack!"

"Naaa.. You jelly, cuz i have more pack than you.."

"I Am not!"

"Sure... if that is what you believe.." I say.

Now we are both grinning like idiots, our food long forgotten.

"I love you Two! You guys have a good sinse of humor!" Zeke says, amused.

" Me too.. You guys obviously not panscakes." Uriah says. Zeke sighs, looking annoyed.

We look at him confused.

"What does that mean?" Tris asks.

"It was a very mean saying that ment coward, but nobody uses it anymore." Zeke says.

"Soon everyone will! I am bringing it back!" Uriah says. I laugh.

This will be an interesting 3 weeks to say the least, I thought as i watched the two boys argue.


	10. chapter 10

Beatrice

Me and Toby get up at 4 so that we can start getting warmed up. The training starts at 8. First we eat a couple of muffins from the kitchen before we go to the training room.

We strech, run on treadmills for an hour, punch the punching bags for an hour, Toby actually broke some of the chains!, then we did alot of regular workouts like jumping jacks and push ups for an hour. After that, me and Toby threw knives and shot guns for the next 40 minutes, spending 20 minutes on each one and then we strech for 10 minutes.

By the time we were done we only had 10 minutes before the initiates would come. We are a sweating mess. I feel great! I really enjoyed the workout. It was so refreashing. I look at Toby. He is sweating worse than i am. He has always sweated faster than me.

By the looks of it, he seemes to have enjoyed himself too. I smile as i gulp down my water. As if he can feel my stare, he looks at me. He smiles.

I walk toward him and kiss him on the cheek. It tastes salty. I scrunch up my nose, as he chuckles me. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheaek back.

"That was refreshing." He says. I nod.

"Yes it was.Toby, i am hungry now. Can we go get something to eat." i say. He laughs as i give him the puppy dog eyes.

"I would not want my love hungry now would i? That is why i brought you an apple for later. It is room temperature just like you like it." He says. I grin.

"Thank you!" i say, happy. He grabbs one of the apples and hands it to me. We eat start to eat them while we get comfy next to each other. I sit between his legs. One of his legs are propped up and the other is layed down. I am sitting in between. I have my back propped up against his propped up leg and my legs are on top of his layed down leg. We eat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Toby is rubbing the back of my unused hand absentmindely. I hear foot steps outside of the door and hurridly put back on my shirt. I had been in just a training bra at first.

The only reason it was not weird that i was sitting here with only a bra and some sweatpants is that Toby had seen me in my bra I plenty of times. We are comfortable with each other's nudity as long as the major parts are covered.

We get up and start to put our eatten apples in the trash, right as the door opens.

 **AMAR**

I go to get the initiates up and notice that one of the bunks are empty. I frown. I wake up the transfers and look for who is missing.

"Where are Tris and Stiff?" The girl i think is named Cristina. So that us who is missing.

"Get dressed and be at the training room on 5min" i order, putting on mu instructor face. They began to run around as i walk out. I run to the Dauntless born initiates's room and see Lauren in there. The dauntless born are stubling around like ducks. I laugh causing Lauren to turn and look at me. She is stiffling her own laughter.

"What is wrong Amar?" She asks, getting right to it.

"Two of my initiates are missing, gave you seen them?" I ask, worried.

"No. We could help you look for them and then meet you at the training room in 5 if we dont see them." She says, with her eyebrows scrunched up.

" Ok" I say, nodding.

It has been 5 min and i still can't find them. I go and lead the way for the intiates, still absentmindedly looking. I should have known the stiffs would get lost. When I open the training room, i stop supprised. The two stiffs are throwing away something. They are already sweaty and look to have changed clothes. They got here early. I feel a sense of respect pound through me when i see this. The two stiffs are better than the dauntless born!

Lauren and the dauntless born walk in looking unhappy.

"We didn't find th-" She stopped when she saw them. "I found them." She says. I role my eyes.

"No, duh. They were obviously here before us. How long have you two been in here?"

"Since about 4 am." Stiff says. I look at him amazed.

"What have you two been doing? This is a training room not a bedroom. You two need to do your dirty deeds somewhere else." Lauren says.

"Dirty deeds?" Stiff says, confused. He looks at Tris. She looks just as confused. I look at them amused. How sheltered is Abnegation?

"Ummm.. We were training.." Tris says, still looking confused.

Lauren scoffs.

"We will have to see about that. What can you do?" she said, in a close to mocking tone. They seemed oblivious to her tone.

"We can fight, shoot guns, and throw knives.." Tris says, trailing off when Lauren narrowed her eyes at them.

"Prove it." Lauren said, jerking her head toward the knive throwing area. I don't know if it was just me, but i could have sworn i saw a glint of excitement in Tris's eyes. Stiff seemed to be stiffling a smirk. It was not cocky, but confident and knowing. As if he knew what Lauren was thinking. I could tell this would be interesting. All the initiates, both dauntless born and not were quiet. I turn to one, dauntless born named Jack and say

"Go get Max." He seemed reluctant, wanting to see what would happen. He ran off obviously trying to hurry up so he could get back.

Tris and Stiff walk over to the knives confident. They grab some knives. Tris looks at Stiff, who looks at her. He gives her a reassuring smile. They look at each other with unconditional love before they start. The hopeless romantic in me sighs dreamily.

When they throw the knives, i can feel the shock go through the whole room. Their posture is perfect and they his bulls eye each and every time. They seem to quickly get into it and began to do a couple of tricks.

Jack walks in with Max. He is about to say something when he notices Tris and Stiff throwing knives. His mouth drops open in supprise. They are making a picture. It is the dauntless seal. Their halves complete each other's picture.

Soon, Stiff runs out of knives. He only needs one more. He looks at Tris. Tris flicks him another knive and he catches it in mid air.

To say i am stunned is an understatement. To say i am impressed is also an understatement. They are amazing. They step back and observe their work. I hear claps and wistles from a couple of people.

Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene are the main ones. Zeke and Uriah walk up to the them and began to talk to them. I look at Lauren and she has her mouth hanging open, still looking ay their work. I laugh.

"Your going to get flies if you continue to look like that." I say. Max chuckles. Lauren glares at me.

"Next, guns!" She yells, catching Tris and Stiffs attention. They smile and nod obediantly.

This will be interesting.


	11. chapter 11

**_Today will be a short update! Just a quick ser in on Lauren's side!_**

 **Lauren** ** _POV (Point of view)_**

I watch as they go toward the guns. To be honest, i am impressed with these two stiffs. Im not sure i can even call them stiffs anymore, but i dont want them thinking im going all soft and crap. I dont do that stuff. This is Dauntless. I cannot judge them based on their background. I hate it when people say, ' oh, you did good for a girl' or 'really? i did not know a girl could do that.' Just because I am a woman, does no mean i can't be tuff.

I watch as Stiff grabs the gun with practiced ease and shoots the target without a second thought. He hits the bull's eye everytime. I watch Tris and see she did too. I see that Stiff seems a little bit more agile with the gun than the knives, yet Tris seems more agile with the knives than the guns.

Stiff starts to do some tricks. He does a whole bunch of crazy stuff with that gun that leads me to believe he really does belong in dauntless. Tris watches him do his tricks, absent-mindedly shooting the boards, still getting all bulls eyes. She smiles at him, happy and lovingly.

I like Tris. Even though she has this lovey-dovey thing going on with Stiff, she doesn't let that define her. She does not work around him, nither does he work around her. They work together, as equals and after seeing this, they earned my respect. They are kind of like a super packege deal. I would hate to be either one of their enimies.

I wonder how they would be in a fight though..

"Ok! Next! Fight!" I yell out, ready to see the be way they fight.

Tris looks almost embarrassed as she looks down at het baggy shirt that almost goes down to her knees. She looks up.

"You don't mind if i.. um.. take off my shirt?.. i.. um.. hate fighting with baggy shirts.. they move too much..." She says, stubbling though the sentence blushing deep red. I laugh at her embarrassedment and nod.

Stiff blushes slightly. I laugh again. I love how deadly these two are, but still so innocent!

She takes off her shirt, reviling her sports bra. She has a 6 pack! I hear a couple of whistles from the group. She blushes even harder, a small frown on her face.

Tris goes onto the mat, were Stiff was already ready. They began to fight. They go at it for about 10 minutes, punches, kicks, foot sweeps, you name it. They are amazing. Nither one of them got down. Tris starts another tacktic. She pouts and gives him puppy dog eyes. He momentarily stops, before his eyes widen as he realizes his mistake. It is to late, though. Tris sweeps him of of his feet, and he lands hard on his butt. He groans. He quickly gets back up, too quick for Tris.

After about 5 more minutes, everything took a sharp turn. I don't even know how it happened, but Tris was all of a sudden on the ground knocked out. Stiff bends down trying to observe her and she flips him. She was faking knock out! She quickly punches him in his jaw, knocking him out. This girl is genius. She kisses his forhead and sits on his stomach/chest criss cross apple sauce. He groans after a minute and opens his eyes.

"You brilliant girl. I should have know you would do that." He says.

"Yeah, but ya didn't. Now look where you are at. I told you to block your passing point at all time Toby!" She says. He sits up with her still in his lap.

"No, i garded myself, i would have won had you not given me that darn puppy dog face." He says, pouting.

"Yeah, Yeah. You would have won had i not seen your next move." She said, thinking.

"You need to use your elbows a bit more. You know, i am so tall now you can just elbow knock me out. You do give wicked right hooks." He said, thoughtfully.

"Can i try?" She asks, already getting up. He nods, somewhat eagerly. What is wrong with him? Does he liked getting punched? At the same time, it is almost kind of funny and cute how he willingly lets her use him as a human punching bag so that she could do something better.

They fight for a second, talking each other through it and gently demostrating it. They nod at each other when they get something down.

Soon they go into full action fighting, using their own tips. I shake my head. These two are surviviors. They dont need any help. I did not even catch any mistakes while they were fighting and i was trained to look for stuff like that.

I hope they make it through the second and third stage. I like these two.


	12. chapter 12

**Tobias**

 **Later** **the same** **day**

Tomorrow is me and Beatrice's 2nd year of dating. I want to do something special for her, but i don't know what. Tris went shopping with Christina after her begging Tris for the 3rd time. Shaunna, Lynn, and Marlene went too. I am walking with Zeke, Uriah, and Will, right now. I feel kind of akward, asking for advice from them. I feel like we have know each other forever, but in reality we have know each other for only about 2 days.

"Stiff!" Uriah says, loudly. I look at him, with my eyebrows raised.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I ask.

"We were all calling your name, but you just kind of zoned out, man." Will says.

"Is something wrong? You look like you were thinking hard." Zeke says.

"Ewww! why would you want to do that?" Uriah says, scrunching up his nose.

"Shut up, you idiot." Zeke says. I smile at the their antics.

"I was- well- i want-.. to- ummm..-" I stumble over my words.

"Spit it out!" Will says.

"I want to know what poeple in dauntless do for annual dating days." i say, quickly.

"Annual dating days? You mean anniversaries? oh!" Zeke grins.

"Well, you could give her dauntless cake girls always love that!" Uriah says.

"Ohh! Girls always like jewelery!" Zeke says.

" Try Money?" Will says.

" Or you could take her shopping." Zeke suggested.

"No. You will be shopping all day if you do that! How about if gave her a message and a-" Uriah was cut off by Zeke, and soon all of them were saying random things that a girl would like. I was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Stop," i say. They stop and look at me " I really do appreciate your help, i will keep these in mind. Thanks." They smiled, hapoy that they helped me.

We go to the dining hall and eat cake. I think about what i am going to do and decide. I am almost giddy, with anticipation. I can't wait till tomorrow.

I miss B. I feel like I have not seen her all day. Are they still shopping? I get up and go to our initiate dorm. When i walk in, i see B sleeping on our bunk bed. She is on top of the covers, shivering slightly. I go over and gently pick her up. I hold her up with one hand and pull the covers back with the other. I lay her down and lay down beside her, tucking us in. She sighs and scoots closer to me.

"Toby, i missed you so bad." she sighs, opening her eyes a little bit. I kiss her nose.

"I missed you too, my love. How was your shopping day with the girls?" i say.

"Tiring. I am so sleepy. I love you Toby." she says.

"I love you too, B." I respond.

"Please stay." She mumbles already going back to sleep.

"I will. Sleep well, my love." I say, kissing her eyes. I play with her hair as she sleeps peacefully. Her head is on my chest and she is snuggled up next to me. I sigh, content. Slowly, i began to drift off into sleep.


	13. chapter 13

**Beatrice** Yesterday was so tiring. I found out that I don't like shopping. It is just, i like the baggy clothes i wear. No one will judge them, I can just throw something on, and i look more formless and it makes me feel less self conscious. Wearing fancy clothes makes me feel like i have to be pretty. I don't want to feel like i have to be pretter than the next girl. I am happy this way, because Toby thinks i am beautiful the way i am. As long as he loves me for me, i am ok.

I wake up early so that i can get our annual dating day ready. I got some things yesterday.

I look at Toby and see he is already awake. He looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning, my love." He whispers so that he does not wake anyone else up.

"Good morning." i say. I kiss him. He kisses me back, gently. We pull away, both of us looking disusted.

"Morning breath." i say, scrunching up my nose in disgust. He nods in agreement, looking the same way. He kisses my forhead and we snuggle for alittle longer.

"We working out today?" I ask.

" Do you want to?" he asks.

"Well, i kind of have plans for the morning." i say, trying to be vauge. He nods.

"Ok." he says, looking slightly relieved. I look at him suspicious, but quickly let it go.

We start to quietly get ready. We part at the door with a small kiss.

"See you later." he says.

"See you" I respond.

First, i go to the jewelry store and look for rings. I want to give him a promise ring. It is an all black band and i inscribe:

 _I love you_ _with my whole being_

After i get the ring, i go and dress in a black flowy dress that ends a little bit passed my knees. I wear black leggings and black flats. This is the one exception to all of that shopping. I love this dress. It does not show too much skin, and not enough. It is perfect.

I look and see that training would start in 10 minutes. I go to Max's office and knock on the door. I hear rustling inside before he opens it.

"Yes?" He asks.

"May i take Today off of training? Today is me and Stiff's anniversary and i-" I stopped when i saw him smile.

"Yes, I know. He came by, not long ago asking the same question." Max says, amused.

"He did?" I say, surprised. Max nods.

"And i told him yes. It is not like you need training, anyway. You guys are amazing." He says. I blush a little bit at the complement.

"Thank you." i say, for both the yes and the complement. He waves it off.

When i go back to the dorms, i see Toby standing there waiting for me. He has on a black sweater, black jeans, and some black tenis shoes. He grabs my hand and drags me some where.

"Zeke showed me a place. No one but him and Uriah know this is even up here. We can see the Chasm from here, but the people from the Chasm can't see us." He says as we walk, hand in hand. I nod to show that i was listening.

When we get there i gasp softly. It has a quiet and subtle beauty about it. I sat down on one of the rocks with Toby. He reaches out and cups my face. I lean my head in his warm hand.

" Happy 2nd year celebration, my love. I have two gifts for you." He says. I smile at him.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid like go about your way to get me something." i joke. He smiles.

"But that is just it. I love you and i want you to know. I want to spoil you with love and affection. I want you to feel charished forever." He pulls out a small box and puts it in my hand. I gasp softly as i open it. It is just like the one i got him.

" It is a promise ring. I promise to love you every single day. I promise to hold you when you cry. Your tears are my tears. When you are happy, so am i. I promise that someday, i will make you my wife, because i just can't imagine life without you. I promise to make you feel charished every hour of the day. I promise to spoil you with my love and effection as long as i live, because i love you. I will always love you." He finishes. I was crying. Sniffing, i hug him.

I pull out my box and give it to him. He looks at it in shock.

"Although you stole my idea, i still love you. It is too a promise ring and i promise that i will love you as long as i live. I promise that i will love you when we fight. I promise to love you even on your darkest days. I promise to hold you when you cry out. I love you so much Tobias. I love you." I say. Now we were both crying and smiling at each other. We put on our rings and we sit there holding each other.

"Do you want my second gift?" Toby asks. I nod, vigorously. He chuckles. He pulls out a piece of paper. I wrote a poem.

 _Humans are broken,_

 _They are the image of imperfection itself,_

 _Yet somewhere in the deepest, darkest, pits_

 _we found love,_

 _It grew with time,_

 _It went through pain,_

 _joy,_

 _sorrow,_

 _anger,_

 _it went though so much,_

 _how did it grow? ,_

 _I dont know..,_

 _All i know is,_

 _the love grew between the imperfection._

 **I wrote this poem myself. I wanted something original so i gave it a go. I hope it came out well. Have a good day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Christina**

Tris and stiff have been gone for hours. It is almost dinner time now. I talk with Will and find out that he is a gentleman. I like how nice he is to me, even though i have been nothing but a jerk to him. I think i like him.

"What are they doingggg?" i drag out. I cant wait to get the details on how their date went.

"They are probably getting it on. You know.." Will says trailing off, suggetedly and wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh.

"Stiff is too stiff to do that. They both are. They dont even hold hands in public." Lynn says.

"No. The quieter they seem, the wilder they really are. I bet they are getting it on, right now." Zeke says. Uriah nods in agreement.

"Wanna make a bet?" He says. Everyone nods "Whoever wins gets to dare the loser to do anything. You cannot back out.

"I bet they are not." Lynn says first.

" Are." Zeke says.

"Are." Uriah says.

" Not." I say.

" Doesn't anyone think it is weird that we are making a bet on our friend's intamate lives?" Will says.

"No." Everybody said at the same time. He shakes his head.

"Are you gonna bet or not?!" Zeke says impatiently.

"I vote, no." He says. I grin.

"I vote yes." Shauna says.

"I vote no." Marlene says, blushing slightly at the topic.

"What are you guys voting on?" a voice says behind me. I freeze.

"Nothing, Tris. We, uhh-" Zeke stumbles over his words.

" We bet on how long it would take for you guy to come back." Will says. Stiff looks amused.

"Did you miss us?" He asks, his eyes filled with laughter. Almost everyone nodded.

"What were you guys doing?" They both blushed. I saw everyone give each other knowing looks. That is when i study their appearance. Both of the have puffy, slightly red eyes and their lips are a little swollen. I don't see signs of them actually doing anything though.

"We went to a special place and gave each other gifts." Tris says, softly. She looks so happy next to Stiff and He looks so happy next to her. They are holding hands, loosely.

"Oooooh! What did you get?!" i ask, eagerly. Tris holds up her hand and shows a plain black band around her other ring finger. I look at it blankly.

"We got promise rings, both of us and He wrote me a poem." Tris says, happy. Stiff, looks just as happy as her. She was happy over a poem? Awww! That is sweet. These two are really starting to set my expectations in a relationship really high..

"So you guys did not do the 'reproduction process'" Zeke said, disbelief written all over his face. Tris and Stiff blush.

"We have never done that. We are waiting until marriage." Tris says.

"You guys have been dating for two years and have never done it?!" Uriah says. Lynn smirks.

"I told you, idiots." She says.

"Our relationship is not based on pure physical need. I love Tris for herself and it just so happens that she also has a beautiful body too." Stiff says. Tris blushes as hard an cherry.

"Toby." She says, looking away. Wait.. Toby? Is that stiff's real name?

"What? I was just stating the truth." He says, squeezing her hand.

"Toby? Is that your name?" Shauna asks. They both stiffened.

"No. Only Tris calls me that. It is a name she came up with when we were 8." Stiff says.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that aloud." She says, to stiff. He smiles at her and shrugs.

"Honestly one of us was going to call the other by our nicknames at one point. It is fine as long as you guys dont start calling me that. I want that name to be for Tris and Tris only." Stiff says. Everyone nods in understanding.

"What nicknames do you call her?" I ask.

"Well i am the one who came up with Tris but i have always called her B." Stiff says.

"Do you have any pet names?" Uriah asks.

"Pet names?" Tris asks. I sigh.

" Dear, Darling, honey, my sweet-" Zeke was cut off by Stiff.

"Ohhhhh! That is what those are called." He says, thoughtfully. "I call her, my love."

"I call him the same thing" Tris says. Awwwww! Will sighs.

" You guys are really making me feel like a sack of potatoes." He says.

" A sack of potatoes?" Marlene asks.

"Just all Rusty and plain. Looking at you two make me sick. You guys are making me set serious relationship goals." He says, huffing. I laugh at his expression.

"Who knew two stiffs would be our relationship goal holders." Lynn says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding. This is a serious turn of events." Shauna says, teasingly.

We talk for a while before going back to the dorms. As we walk out i feel the like there are eyes boring in the back of my neck. I look back and see a couple of boys and a girl that i think are named Albert, Eric, Peter, Molly, and Drew. They are glaring at us. Eric's and Peter look the most leithal. Albert looks sad. I glare back at them. What is their problem?


	15. Author's note

**_Author's Note_** ** _I am so so sorry i have not updated!! Ive just been so busy and now i feel that the story has gotten away from me. I really wish to continue it, but my writing has changed and i dont want to update and it to be so different that it seems choppy. i also dont want to write it and it to feel undedicated or like i am not putting as much energy into it.. I really hope you understand._** ** _Maybe some day i will continue it if i feel that i really want to continue it, but as for now i wont be updating for quite a while.. I would like to thank:_**

 ** _ThetrueDivergent_**

 ** _SheWhoTurnedToDust_**

 ** _Divergentcake4four_**

 ** _Hydex2_** ** _7_**

 ** _And any other guest that has supported me throughout the way!_**

 ** _-Love Andriah_**


End file.
